


Nothing is More Precious

by abluecanarylite



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-03
Updated: 2004-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack dreams of a Christmas before Daniel's death to get over the loneliness of the planet Maybourne brought him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is More Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one from 2004. Set during 6th Season, in Lost Paradise. "The Closing Of The Year" by The Musical Cast of Toys featuring Wendy & Lisa

“Nothing is More Precious”  
by Erin (thehush)

_Jack. Wake up._ A voice shook him, his eyes opening to the blurry reflections of a memory. He wasn’t awake, but this was better than the empty world Maybourne had brought him to. This place was slower, with bright colorful lights and warm people passing around him as he let his eyesight clear.

Cassie was in front of the fireplace, a blaze crackling behind her, acting like a stage light. She was singing something, a familiar song he knew Daniel had taught her. Sam sat beside Teal’c, her chin resting on his shoulder as the two watched the youngest among them. Janet was sitting on the floor, close to her daughter, a blanket lying over her legs – more for modesty than warmth. He could feel someone sitting close beside him, but he didn’t dare look over – fearing it would scare this safe place away.

Yet, he didn’t have to look to know who it was. He knew.

A strong shoulder, one he could remember had once been bony and weak, gently pressed against his. A familiar cologne barely penetrated the inviting aroma of Janet’s cooking, but he knew it was the same Sam had bought his friend their first Christmas as a team. Carefully, he kept his eyes on Cassie, but brought his arm up to rest behind his friend’s head. His bare skin brushed against the soft fabric of a well-worn blue sweater that he secretly loved.

A voice joined Cassie’s, as the lights grew brighter. He had never heard it before. It was almost angelic, if the thought didn’t make him want to laugh.

He finally looked.

Daniel sat beside him singing softly along with Cassie. He suddenly realized he had heard Daniel sing before. Only it was so long ago he had forgotten. Back on Abydos, when they had first met. Skaara and the other boys were singing about their victory and Daniel had joined in, their native language sounding normal when it flowed out of him.

How could he forget?

_If I cannot bring you comfort then at least I bring you hope. For nothing is more precious than the time we have, and so we all must learn from small misfortune. Count the blessings that are real…_

Daniel looked over at him, a small smile causing the lights around them to brighten even more. Jack blinked, trying to adjust his eyes, he even murmured for Janet to turn off the tree lights, but found his voice was gone.

{It’s going to be okay. Trust me.}Suddenly, a white light drowned the world out. Even with his eyes closed, he could still see it around him. 

Blue eyes appeared beside him. {Wake up, Jack.}

With a jolt, he woke, almost dropping his pistol and something he had been clutching to his side. Glancing down he found three round artifacts he swore had been sitting beside him only minutes ago. Looking back around at the small ruin he had dozed off in, he realized that the giant weight he had thought was slowly going away, still sat at the back of his mind.

He was alone; alone with his thoughts- and all he could think about was: that none of this would have happened if Daniel were still alive.


End file.
